Saving You Saving Me
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Inu/Rina installment 2 of 2: Rina was laid to rest. Her memory in the hearts of those closest to her. Never did they think that she would rise again, only to be on the enemy's side. Can Inuyasha save her? And why is Sesshomaru involved?
1. Chapter 1

I've been contemplating on whether to do another InuYasha story or not. Then tonight an idea for one clicked in my head. It goes along with the first story; a sequel if you please. I guess I should get started. (10/10/06) Much of this is probably out of character...for most of the characters. 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter One

* * *

The group walked along the given path in the woods. They were on their way to the next village in search of the remaining jewel shards.

Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo were walking together. Miroku was a couple of steps behind them. And Inuyasha was several feet in front of them.

"He's been so quiet," Kogome looked down. "since Rina's death last month."

"I guess she was a close friend."

Kagome sighed. "I wish he'd talk about it with someone. He can't keep those feelings locked away."

Kilala whimpered in sadness.

"It's Inuyasha we're talking about." Miruko commented. "He keeps all his feelings at bay."

Inuyasha walked silently, pretending not to hear the comments made by his friends. _/They're surprised that I am acting like I normally do. Saying that I stay quiet due to your death, Rina./_ He said in his mind. _/But what they don't know is that I know that you are happy where you are. That you are watching what a great job we do everyday./_

A blurred face appeared to him. _/Such sarcasm./_ The voice giggled. _/One of the many reason why I was drawn to you Inuyasha./_

He smiled. _/I know that you aren't really here in my mind, talking to me. But a fragment of what I want to hear from a friend I lost once then found again./_

Purple eyes glittered at him. _/Someone for you to talk because it's unworldly of you to talk to your friends?/_

Inuyasha stopped walking. He returned his attention to what he was doing. There was a clump of trees slightly to his right. "We'll stop here for the night. Make camp by those trees, and start back up tomorrow."

* * *

As he walked through the night, following one of his greatest enemies, this man came upon a fresh grave. He could feel the reminates of his enemy's energy. A sick thought entered his mind as a grin passed over his lips. What better way to destroy what stands in his way of the shards then to put friend against friend. "I'll get those jewel shards this time, Inuyasha. Your friend, Rina, will make sure of it for me." He promised aloud.

* * *

_/Did you think that I was going to leave you alone after we finally parted, Inuyasha?/_

He sat up in one of the bigger trees, watching along the perimeter for intruders. A light transparent figure sat next to him. _/No, I guess not./_

_/Why is it that you feel that you need to make me up in your mind? Were you not content with the time together..before...?/_

_/I wish.../_ He sighed. _/The timing of our meeting was far off. Perhaps if it was a couple of weeks before.../_

_/Nothing would have changed you know. That war still would have progressed on./_

_/I know, but we would have gotten more time together./_

The figure giggled. /_Oh Inuyasha how I had missed you all those years./_ She kissed him on the forehead. _/You should get some sleep tonight. I'll keep watch./_

Inuyasha watched as the last light of the sun drifted away; the stars awakening soon after. Shippo was curled next to Kagome, both fast asleep. Sango was laying Kilala down and preparing for bed. Miroku was tending to the dying out fire.

Inuyasha's gold eyes slowly closed. Dreams capturing him in a swirl of confusion. One so disturbing that he woke up on the ground with five pairs of eyes looking down at him.

_-dream-_

_Surrounded by flowers and ferns. Inuyasha glanced around the field._

_"You came Inu." A young Rina walked towards him. A handful of flowers in her hands and hair. "I knew you would."_

_"Where are we?" He asked._

_"My secret place, remember?" She reminded. "I told you that if we ever get separated we should have a secret place. And if the other can find it without hints, then we are the closest and bestest friends ever."_

_Inuyasha touched one of the flowers close to him. From the roots it turned dark and crumbled within moments. Looking up he saw Rina walking away from him. "Rina, wait!"_

_She turned still walking. "Come on Inuyasha. I want to show you something."_

_His eyes widened at the site. Behind his friend was a giant demon. In the blink of an eye, the demon held her but now they were much older. She screamed as the grip around her waist tightened. Inuyasha couldn't move as he continued to watch._

_-end of dream-_

"Do you think he's alright?" Shippo asked quietly. Inuyasha could barely make out the voices in his head.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, lightly shaking him.

_/Rina?!/_ He called out frantically in his mind. _/Rina?!/_ Nothing but his own echo fell upon his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha 

Chapter Two

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, bringing the dark sky to life with vibrant colors.

Sesshomaru stood, watching. The wind blowing his hair to the side. Though he could care less, nor was it any of his business, something had bugged him several nights ago. Dreams didn't come very often, and most the time they weren't important. But this one was of someone he once knew.

_/Does it matter if I love, or have loved him, Sesshomaru? Inuyasha chose who he wanted. Kikyo knew what she was doing and knew that she'd win in the end./_

_/Does it matter that I don't care?/_

Deep cerulean blue eyes sneered at him. It was one of the things that would send shivers down his spine. Something that only happened once a month, because she would change to her human form, involuntarily, during the full moon.

_/No. I suppose it doesn't matter if you cared or not./_ Her voice softened. She blinked slowly as the moon rose from between the mountain view. /_Then again if you didn't care, why are you here, listening to me talk about your brother. The one person you can't stand?/_

"Because I did care." Sesshomaru said before he could catch himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" It was Rin.

He didn't look at the human girl for fear that she heard him talking to himself. "What Rin?"

"Where are we going today?"

It was ironic to Sesshomaru that Rin was one letter less of Rina. How is it possible that something like that could have happened. "I'm not sure. Pack up anyway."

Like an obedient soldier Rin quickly went back to the camp area and began gathering everything up.

_/Perhaps someday, I'll be loved in the same manner as I love him, hm Sess?/_

_/Sesshomaru./_ He corrected.

Her giggled made his hairs stand on ends. _/Of course, Sesshomaru./_ She exhagrated his name for sarcastic effect.

"You deserved to be loved in the same way you loved that stupid half witted dog demon, Inuyasha." He whispered angerly.

* * *

Two days since his dream and Inuyasha still had no idea what it meant. Since that night his imagination of Rina wasn't at his side. This troubled him greatly to a certain extent.

"I haven't felt any shards in five weeks." He heard Kagome stating.

"Perhaps we've gotten all that's in this area." Sango commented. "I'd like to move to a different region."

The girls shrugged and continued walking a few feet behind Inuyasha. Miroku came up next to the dog demon. "Where are we headed?"

Inuyasha ignored him, hoping that the monk would go back to flirting with Sango. When he didn't Inuyasha signed and decided to answer him. "See those hills? Over them is a small trade town."

"That's good. We can stock up on some necessaries." Miroku slowed his pace so that the girls could catch up. He doubted if Inuyasha heard his last comment.

* * *

The quaint and small town receives fresh water daily thanks to the irrigation system put up from the main river. After there travels the Ryusaki family established this settlement. Now they lived among other mixed families. Moria Ryusaki, was a cat demon. Her now deceased husband Hajime Ryusaki was of the human race. That's how it was with the other families and that's the way it was planned from the beginning.

Their house was the first one when coming from the north. It was built so that the river was close by. Other houses were built with the same manner. Though it wasn't in writing nor offical, the residents considered the Ryusaki family the presiders of the town.

Presently Moria was gardening when Inuyasha and his group was within site. She stood straighter and glanced in their direction. She used her hand as a visor from the sun.

As they got closer, the town folk stopped their activities and watched them.

Kagome was within inches of Inuyasha, ready to grab him for protection if needed. "Inuyasha I don't like the way they're staring."

"They're not."

Once over the bridge that connected the sides of the river together, Moria met them.

"Good afternoon." She wipped the dirt from her hands onto a cloth hanging from her komono belt.

Miroku stepped forward, he was to be the lead spokesperson. "Afternoon to you also. We need to replenish our stock if that's possible."

"Of course. Our trade room was filled just last week when a carvan of merchants came through."

Miroku smiled an approval. "We may also need a place to sleep, if it doesn't incovinence you."

She shook her head. "We have plenty of housing for travelers. Please feel comfortable to roam around. I'll have someone fix you a room." She turned her head to the left. "Kantari!"

The fixed room ended up being a small house. A dining/living area and three bed rooms. Sango and Kagome were in the bigger of the bedrooms, chatting of their time spent in the town. Miroku was in the process of building a fire in the hearth when Inuyasha told him that he was leaving.

"I know this place is a little more civilized then you'd like, but that's no reason to leave."

Inuyasha scowled at the monk. "I'll be back later."

The settlement was bigger then he remembered. There were eleven or so extra houses. Giving the town a total of twenty-three. The storage house was still the same.

"When I first saw you coming," A soft voice rose from the dusk shadows. "I thought that it was my mind playing tricks on me."

Inuyasha stopped and turned to his left.

"Then when I saw you close up, I knew that I was correct."

"Hello Moria."

"Why don't you come in, Inuyasha. I'll get us something to drink."


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! A new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Three

* * *

"I didn't know how you took your tea, so I made it like mine." Moria placed a clay cup in front of Inuyasha. 

"Thanks."

"You don't look much different now then you did when you were a child. I still remember walking Rina half way so that you two could play." Her dark lavender eyes reflected the past as she smiled.

"I remember." He admired the clay cup. Unsure of what to do next.

Moria glanced at him, noticing how uncomfortable he seemed. "How have you been Inuyasha?"

"Alright." He murmured. "You?"

Moria walked back over to the stove, pouring herself some more tea. Inuyasha declined her offer of some more for him. She sat back down, both hands on her warm cup. "Getting by. After two years you'd think I'd be over Hajime's death." Her dark lavender eyes reflected off the liquid. "Kantari's been helping a lot. It's a relief to have him around, but I know that he'd like to be traveling."

Hajime Ryusaki was a man of strength. In his younger days, Inuyasha thought his best friend's father was the strongest person alive. Never did he think Hajime would meet the fate shared by all humans. Now he thought of it as a stupid idea.

Though he couldn't remember much of Rina's older brother, he knew that Kantari must have taken after Hajime's strength.

"It was a long time after letting go of Rina did we see her again." Moria broke the silence. "She was twelve or so when we saw her again." She sighed. "It seems that when one is given the chance to fly alone, they change."

Inuyasha took in a breath. "We were given information from a dying soldier that you were killed in a surpise attack in one of the bigger towns." Inuyasha paused, glancing in Moria's direction. "I had no idea that you were alive, nor that Rina even held connections with you until last month."

The cat demon nodded. "We never could find who sent that informent."

Kantari walked in. From the looks of him, he'd been working since sun up. He glanced at Inuyasha, speaking to Moria. "We've gotten the last house up before winter sets in." He dried his hands on a towel. "None of the families will have to double up this time."

"That's good dear." Moria smiled. "I don't know if you remember Inuyasha. Your father and you were always so busy."

Kantari looked the dog demon up and down. "Rina wouldn't stop talking about him. How could I forget?"

Inuyasha averted his gaze not liking the tone of the last sentence.

"Rina told me of the tragidy that occured between you two. She was sad for a long time afterwards."

Inuyasha could hear a tone of dislike laid in his direction. "After the surprise attack I thought she was dead."

"Kikyo tell you that?" Kantari shot.

"Kantari." Moria sighed.

"Look." Inuyasha began agitatedly. "I was a scared kid then, alright. I did go look for her, but not like I should have done."

"I'll be sure to tell Rina that the next time I see her."

"That's not going to happen." Inuyasha sighed, pulling out three objects from his kamono. "Hajime's sword, Moria's necklace, and your dagger." He check from his mind. "They were given to her from that soldier. I'm giving them to you...from her."

Moria looked away.

"Rina told me..." Kantari faded. He cleared his throat. "She told me about the threats of a battle."

"They're over now." Inuyasha quietly stated.

* * *

_/He chose death for her over life for you./_

_/I know./_ Her voice was low and sad. A month earlier she was wondering if Inuyasha could ever love her. Now she found that he's been pinned to a tree and apparently for life.

_/You can't change his decisions. He's a fool you know./_

/_I realize this. And he's not a fool./_ Blue eyes reflected his own gold ones.

_/Rina please./_ His tone was almost begging. _/Please let him and everything in your past about him go. Make room in your heart for someone who'll truly love you, like the way you're suppose to be loved./_

_/How will that be Sesshomaru?/_ She turned from him. _/He's been in that same position for almost fifty-four years. I didn't know it. I should have been out looking for him./_

"It wasn't your job to find him. He was a fool. A fool for believing that human miko. A fool for not caring. A fool for not going to look for you." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. He was standing atop a small hill. Little did he know that several miles to his west, in Rina's family town, Inuyasha stayed.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. _/Rina I want to help you./_

Her brow raised. _/The great Lord Sesshomaru offering assistance./_ She turned back to him. They were very close to one another. _/Why am I not surprised by this?/_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He remembered the moment vividly. Her pleading blue eyes, deligate figure.

He held her against the wall, taking his right hand and caressing her check softly. /_I'll love you in the way that you need, only if you'll let me./_

She looked down.

He wouldn't have her looking from him so he raised her head to meet her eyes with his own. _/There's nothing left for you back there./_ His voice was hushed.

Without another comment he took her lips with his own. He took it in a neutral way when she didn't respond nor tear away. When he pressed harder he could feel her body tense.

_/Sesshomaru.../_ She barely was audiable when they broke away.

_/Shh. No need for words./_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "That stupid half demon. He hurt her more deeply then he could ever imagine."

* * *

Thanks to those who are reading. I know there are some out there, though no reviews are left. I continue to salute you and provide you with stories from my heart.

Romi


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Holidays 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Four

* * *

A hollow eyed demon walked aimlessly, following the man who brought her back to life; in a very small sense.

"Rina, dear, I've got a mission for you."

She stopped two steps behind him. "Yes master."

"Take these, fill them with your hate." He pulled out four jewel shards from inside his attire. "When I give you your location, I want you to find any other items like these."

Stretching out her hand she graciously took them. "Of course master."

"Unless I call you back, don't and I mean DON'T stop your attacks. Understand?"

Rina's head tipped to one side as if she was weighing his words.

"Understand?" He asked again, this time through clenched teeth.

"Yes master."

Kagura and Kanna were close by, watching and waiting.

"Look at her." Kagura spat in disgust. "'Yes master,' this. 'Yes master,' that." She mocked.

Kanna looked on silently.

"I can't stand her. Just look at the way she sits there; at his beckon call."

Kanna observed the situation. Barely shrugging, she walking away.

Kagura sighed, not enjoying the past few days. She glared at Rina as the girl walked by. "What are you looking at?"

Rina stopped, a smirk on her face. "Just wondering what it must be like to look into the eyes of a stronger demon." Her pupilless purple eyes stared back at the wind demon. "So tell me, what is it like, Kagura?" Without receiving an answer, she walked away chuckling to herself.

Kagura could only stand the laughing for so long. She turned toward the way Kanna and Rina went. "I will make you pay."

Rina paused, looking behind her.

"Dance of the Blades."

Kanna stopped the attack with her mirror as Rina had moved out of the way.

"If you want to continue to live," Rina landed next to Kagura pulling her sword to the wind demon's throat. "I'd advise you not to attack me. Especially when my back's turned away. A sign of weakness, Kagura."

"Stop!" Naraku commanded. Still sitting in the same position. "Rina let her go." He moved slightly. "Kagura heed her advise. She's not the only one enforcing it."

* * *

Inuyasha woke to the morning sun and chatting of children playing. The front door of their provided home was open. Shippo and Kilala were outside playing with the kids.

Miroku walked in. "Well I've gotten most of our supplies."

A boy accidently ran into Inuyasha when he was chased in the house. Inuyasha was going to lay it on the kid but something stopped him.

Staring back at him were eyes as golden as his own; ones rare to come by.

"Amato!" A young girl ran to the door frame. "Amato hurry up."

The deamed one stubbled to his feet, bowed to the gentlemen, and ran out to door.

Miroku commented on something but it fell on deaf ears as Inuyasha slowly walked out.

Five kids were playing some type of ball. Shippo, Kilala and two others were playing further away in the dirt. Off to the right Moria, a boy who looked like Amato, and two women were talking in the shade. The more familar of the two was holding an infant.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Moria smile as he moved closer to them. "Akumo why don't you take Hanae to meet Kilala and Shippo."

Akumo took a quick glance at Inuyasha, taking the infant from the woman, then walking away.

"Inuyasha you remember Ayano." Moria introduced them. "I don't believe you've met Lilth, my youngest."

It wasn't how she looked specifically that triggered something within Inuyasha; she resembled Rina in so many ways. The innocent blue eyes, the purple hair.

"What's wrong?" Moria questioned while watching one team score over the other.

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. He wasn't going to talk about it, but it was something he wanted to confirm. "That boy..."

"Akumo?"

"The other one."

"Amato."

"His eyes...rare to come by."

Lilth smiled. "Their like his father's."

They watched them play in silence.

"Something about him..." Inuyasha was looking for the right words. "familar almost."

Moria was watching his expressions. "Ayano, Lilth, why don't you go start making rounds for dinner. Inuyasha and I need to discuss some items at hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Chapter Five

* * *

_/If I were to tell you that I loved you once what would you say in return. Would you ask me if I still did, or pass it on in relief. Perhaps if I told you that I loved someone new, then maybe my feelings would disapate for you and grow for them./_ A sigh was released. Blue eyes yet again stared up at the sky. Eagerly awaiting the rise of the full moon. _/Is it possible to fall out of love with your true love, mother sky? To fall in love with someone who may feel the same about you?/_

She turned from the window to the dark room, leaning against the window sill. _/You're leaving, aren't you?/_ Her head was lowered. Silence was her response. He was there, somewhere among the shadows, listening like always. _/Three months./_ She paused to look back out the window. _/Humans never did have a spot in your heart. That's a shame I suppose./_

He moved from his location, slowly leaving her life and the past.

_/I guess this is good-bye then, huh?/_ Stray tears escaped her cerulean blue eyes._ /Don't forget me. Don't forget us./_

* * *

Rin followed quietly behind Sesshomaru. For a couple of days now she noticed that he seemed very preoccupied. He also took them off their recent path, taking a different direction. It didn't bother her, but she was curious. Did it have something to do with the dreams he'd been having? Perhaps this Rina he whispers during the day?

"What's the matter Rin." Sesshomaru asked without missing a step.

The small child looked up at the demon lord, smiling some. "Nothing Lord Sesshomaru."

He didn't ask anymore questions. He sighed inwardly knowing that she wanted to know where they were headed. "It'll be dark by the time we're close."

She looked down, smiling.

* * *

Inuyasha listened closely to Moria's words as they walked slowly through town. "You know, Rina loved to help people. A characteristic she gained by traveling with Hajime and I." Moria chuckled to herself, sighing afterward. "She loved you very much Inuyasha. It was apparent after that bomb went off. For a long time she'd try and travel around in search of you. When she couldn't someone else would for her."

"I searched for her, but not as much as I should have done." Inuyasha commented quietly.

Moria nodded, knowing that he was blaming himself for not trying hardered. "Word spread quickly and hints followed shortly. One day an associate of hers told her that he'd found you. She was estatic." She saw his face. His silent question. "She went to that location given but it was too late."

Inuyasha looked down, knowing the next part. "I wanted to use the Shikon Jewel to turn human, so Kikyo and I could live together." He gave a half smile. "She pinned me to a tree for life because she thought I attacked her. She died shortly afterwards."

"Rina was devistated upon arrival. Her heart ached for you." Moria voiced. "It was a long time afterward before we heard from her again. She seemed to be getting by fairly, had her own team of fighters, some land to keep after." Moria stopped and faced Inuyasha. They had made their way through the village and now were under shade from trees by the stream. "No one could ever replace you in my daughter's heart Inuyasha, you understand. But she wanted, needed, someone to love her in the same way she did to you."

"She fell in love?"

"Not really, only you could have given her that. But she had found someone and it seemed that they were well off for a time."

"Then those two boys..." Inuyasha faded off.

"Rina's. They're thirteen year old twins. Hanae is their two year old sister."

"Their father?"

"Hansome, I suppose. Not like my Hajime of course. He's reserve. Doesn't come around often, but his goal is at least once a year."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What a great role model."

"He's really good to them when he does visit. It's for the children's sake. They anticipated it every year."

"I'd like to meet this person."

Moria's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Inuyasha looked at her. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Why not. Rina was a friend of mine."

The cat demon thought on it for a moment. "Well winter will be setting in three weeks. He normally comes around sometime before the seasonal change."

"We're not in a big hurry. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind staying for a little longer then planned."

Moria glanced at him. Whether he was really interested in Rina's past mate or jealous of him because of his status in Rina's life was hard for her to read. Either way he seemed determined to wait the time out. "Alright Inuyasha." She spoke slowly, giving his words half their weight. "If that's what you really want." She stood from the rock she had planted herself on a while back. "I'll go tell Kantari of your plans."

* * *

Kagome and Sango were walking through one of the streets when Ayano ran up to them. "Hey girls." She didn't give them time to respond. "Some of the other ladies and I are headed through the woods and up the mountain some to a semi-cave. In it is a natural hot spring. We were wondering if you wanted to join?"

They looked at eachother then back to Ayano and the group behind her. In their hands were towels and some other things. "We don't have anything to dry off with." Kagome voiced.

"Don't worry about it. I've got you covered." Ayano smiled. "So are you coming?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks **Kawaii Priestess** for reviewing, I've got a smile as I type. I'm thankful to those that read and provide a hit number, but it's nice to have a review to read and to see people's opinions. 

As far as updating, don't worry, I'm working on Chapter Eleven. I like to get a few chapters established befor one is put up that way there can be a constant update. That is unless daily happenings become to busy.

Anyway I'm glad the story is going well so far. Thanks for the support and keep reading and hitting/reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Six

* * *

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed. "This is one giant hot spring."

Ayano smiled. "It's the biggest one around this area."

"And it's all ours." Another one commented. "The gentlemen have a much smaller one, only about half this size."

"We share these pools of course, so it really doesn't matter. Us ladies just prefer to have luxary more often then the men." A second one voiced.

Kagome closed her eyes as the warm water engulfed her.

Sango sighed. She was very pleased to be taking a bath.

* * *

Inuyasha listened quietly as the villagers prepared for night.

"You knew my mother, didn't you?"

Inuyasha turned to the sudden voice next to him. They looked at one another for a while. "Yes." He sat there as the silence continued; not knowing what to say to the young demon boy.

"You're Inuyasha, aren't you?" He asked, not waiting for an answer. "My mom talked about you a lot."

A sad smile came to Inuyasha. "That's what I keep hearing kid."

"Amato." He corrected. "Kantari says that your staying until my father's leave; three weeks from now."

Inuyasha nodded.

"He won't show."

Both turned to see Amato's twin, Akumo.

"He'll sense your ki, which is foreign to him. Along with the rest of your group." Akumo's blue-gold eyes glowed in the sun-setting colors.

Amato moved closer to his brother. "Come now Akumo, father's not that bad."

The blue-gold eyes burned through Inuyasha's own golden orbs. So much were they like Rina's.

He turned away from them, speaking to his younger twin this time. "Lilth will have dinner ready soon. Moria wants us home. Hanae has already been fed and put to bed.

"Alright brother. I'll be up soon." Amato watched him leave.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned against a boulder. The wind risen some and temperature dropped. Winter was close ahead; two or three weeks.

From his postion he could see the smoke from the houses of a near by village. It was the same one he's travel to for several years.

_/Except you won't be there, will you?/_ He questioned no one inparticular. Expecting silence as an answer.

Sad blue eyes flooded his mind. Memories of a deleted past, reappeared. At the time of his first departure, he never grasped the entire concept of her words, 'don't forget us.'

_/If you had only told me. Both of us might have turned out differently./_

_/Humans have no place in your heart, Sesshomaru. Things are the way they are./_ Her voice was distant. _/But you promised to protect them, and I trust you on that./_

Sesshomaru grunted.

* * *

He stood atop one of the higher of the middle sized peaks, his prize standing behind him. "Tomorrow is the day." He moved away from the edge. "Remember what I told you."

She waited until she was alone. "Find any and all jewel shards. Don't stop my attacks unless other wise told to do so." The breeze blew her light purple hair.

* * *

The group was finishing dinner when Inuyasha walked through the door. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to answer questions he knew they wanted to ask.

"Good night." He walked to his given room, shutting the door louder then planned.

Moria watched from a window in her house.

"He really is going to wait for this other demon, isn't he?"

"Inuyasha is fighting with complex feelings. He does what he does on impulse. Whether that means he'll follow through or not, is soley up to him."

Kantari nodded, patting his mother on the shoulder. "Good night then." He retired to his room.

Moria watched as a quarter moon rose over the tree tops. She sighed, forgetting how beautiful the simple things were. The normal stillness of the night was replaced by a light wind. Something she took note of quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Chapter Seven

* * *

It is said that the darkest hour is the one before sunrise. If it is true, then it provided her with wonderful cover as she moved from tree to tree. Stopping just outside the perimeter of the familar village.

As the sun started to wake, so did those of the village.

Voided eyes saw much yet they saw nothing at all. For much of the night she meditated; the jewel shards in front of her. Her intent was to familarize herself with the power each one emitted.

Her late night search gave information that two individuals held such trinkets. Closing her eyes she could feel the stones close. Several women and children were playing in the stream and open field past the gully. A dark haired human girl was of interest, once she opened her eyes again.

Around this strange woman's neck was a small bottle held by leather, inside were shards from a sacred jewel. A smile appeared. Her lord and master would be pleased. She found the first target and so quickly.

* * *

"So you travel with Inuyasha." Amato commented to Kagome. She was leaning over the bridge, looking in the water.

Kagome nodded. "We're looking for some things."

"Sacred things?"

Kagome nodded again.

"Did you know my mother also?"

"No. Not as well as Inuyasha."

"You like him, don't you?" Akumo appeared from nowhere. Amato was supressing a chuckle.

Kagome blinked. "Wh-what makes you think that?"

Akumo held an apple in his hand, one of the last ones of the season. Pulling out a knife from inside his shirt, he began to cut it. "The way you look at him and he to you. It's easy to see."

She blushed.

"It's the same way our parents looked at one another." Amato smiled.

"They didn't love one another." Akumo's voice was sullen. "If it wasn't for three kids, she'd be a memory in his mind. Just a part of a past he'd rather not think about." He pushed off the bridge, taking his leave.

Amato stepped out of the river, on the bank of the field side. "He's really not that bad."

Kagome looked back toward Akumo. When she faced Amato, she had a smile. "I know."

They walked in silence, sometimes stopping to watch the other kids play. "He thinks that it will impress our father if he acts strong."

Kagome remained silent. Unsure of what to say.

"Deep down..." Amato stopped.

Kagome looked at him. Searching with her own eyes, to see what he saw. "Amato?"

Something in his voice set shivers down her back. "Go back to the village." Narrow gold eyes were observing the hill top horizon. A breeze blew his hair across his face. "Now Kagome!"

Some force of nature pushed them away from one another before a move could be made.

Kagome landed on her back then rolled onto her stomach. In that instant something or someone was on her back, holding her down.

"So nice of you to provide these shards." A voice said, close to her ear. "And without much of a hassle. I do thank you."

Between breaths and strands of hair, Kagome could see that the bottle necklace had been removed and in the hand of someone else. The pressure on her back was relieved some. Apparently a small group had started an attack.

An arrow flew through the air, but was caught by the stranger. She through it back in the direction it came.

Akumo had run over to Amato, bow and arrow in hand. After letting the arrow fly from his fingers, he proceeded to help his twin up.

"Akumo the arrow!" Amato, half up, jump in front of his brother.

A blur of white and silver appeared in front of them. Spots of red soon mixing.

Inuyasha ran past Kagome chasing after the assailant.

Kantari appeared, suddenly, twenty yards in front of the intruder. With him blocking the front, Inyasha to the right, and another to the left, there wasn't much room for escape.

Voided purple eyes were narrow behind the veil that covered much of the head; so not to be noticed. The body, too, was conceal, save for the hands.

Amato, Akumo, and several armed villagers filled in the hole.

"Give back those shards." Amato held bow and arrow ready.

The attacker stood straight, moving to look at Amato, Akumo, and the other villagers. A smile came to her face, though no one else could see. She pulled the necklace from her pocket, swinging it in front of them. Amato tightened the grip on his weapon.

Kagome moved silently next to Inuyasha. "I'm detecting four jewel shards."

Inuyasha glanced back at her. That was a lot but he knew that in the end it would be a victory for them.

Kagome pulled out a sacred arrow. "I'm going to extract them." Despite the quietness of her voice the assailant turned in her direction; mocking within her voided eyes.

She lifed her hand, the necklace hanging, and motioned her to bring it.


	8. Chapter 8

12/29/06  
Thanks for reading.

2/2/07  
Kawaii Priestess, PiscesWater44, and all the other readers. Thanks for the reviews and hits. You guys are great.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter Eight

* * *

The fighting seemed to last most of the morning. In the end only five shards were taken. The attacker disappeared after a small wind tornado engulf her.

Kagome bent to pick up her necklace. Standing, she looked at Inuyasha, who came to her side. "Five." Her eyes held worry. "That's not good, but it's not bad either."

Inuyasha grunted. "One shard in enemy hands is bad. Five is disasterous."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, running toward him. He held out his hand, stopping her in her tracks several feet from him. He was down on one knee, an arrow protruding from his right shoulder.

Akumo stood still, wide eyed, while Amato took a look at the wound. Sesshomaru protested, but with no real effect.

"It's not that bad." Amato commented. "You'll survive."

Akumo stomped by them, to the village. "Of course he'll survive." He said in a bitter tone.

Sesshomaru stood, watching the young demon. Moria came to his side. "Come, lets get that arrow out of you."

"Are you alright?" Kantari asked Inuyasha and company. They were standing somewhat together, nodding their answers. Kantari looked behind him. "Coming?"

* * *

Rina stood in a deep part of the river. Blood mixed with water as it moved from behind her. She sucked in a breath as the water cleaned a hand wound. A noise from the right side made her turn.

Naraku appeared. "What did I tell you?" It was a retorical question. "Not to stop unless I called you back."

She didn't advert her gaze. Pulling five shards from a pocket she held out her hand, waiting.

Naraku glared at her. He moved closer, snatching the items. He glided away. "I want all of them next time."

It was a while before she breathed again. Thankful that her master didn't destroy her then and there.

* * *

The room was quiet, still, and tense, as Sesshomaru sat while Lilth and Ayano cleaned the wound.

Inuyasha walked out, receiving no attention from his older brother. Moria glanced at the two, then followed him out.

"Inuyasha?"

"How can you help him?"

She blinked. "What do you mean? He's injuried and needs medical requirements."

"Do you even know who that is?" Inuyasha gave an angered sigh. "Evil demon that one. Only cares for himself. Arogant, rude."

"It sounds as if you know him, Inuyasha." Moria tried to cover her surprise.

He continued to pace back and forth. "Yea well Sesshomaru and I aren't exactly exchanging words."

"It's more like exchanging blows, with this half demon laying helpless on the ground when I'm finished with him." Sesshomaru walked from the cottage, fixing his clothes. Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly and walked away.

"Aahhhgahh." Inuyasha screamed through closed teeth.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up when he heard a light tap at the door of his temporary enclosement. "Come in."

Amato peaked his head in shyly. "I don't mean to bother you..."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru used his best annoyed voice.

The boy swallowed. "It's just, I, well..." He sighed. "The wound?"

"It's fine."

Nodding, he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha 

Chapter Nine

* * *

Amato woke early the following day, finding that he was alone in the room. Looking out the window, he figured the sun would be breaking the horizon within the hour.

Akumo was cooking breakfast while Hanae sat in her chair when Amato walked in the kitchen.

"Your up early."

"Hanae was hungry." Akumo commented tightly.

Amato nodded. He figured that Akumo couldn't sleep. "She's growing."

The purple eyed girl realized that the attention was on her. She flashed a smile and rose her arms. "Up! Up, up up."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Amato stood, picking the child up. He waited a moment before speaking again. "I told you."

"Told me what?" Akumo's voice was more bitter.

Amato looked down. "That he'd protect us if we were in danger."

"Sure."

"Akumo." His brother stepped alittle closer.

The older twin slammed down the cooking untensil. "Look! I don't want to talk about it!" He began to walk away. "As far as I'm concerned, he's not even here." Akumo ran over the bridge and headed for the forest.

Kantari walked in from the back when he noticed Akumo. "Is everything ok, Amato?"

The younger demon turned to his uncle. He couldn't lie, but he couldn't tell either. "Yea. He's just going through a rough time is all."

He grunted. "We all are."

Amato glanced at him, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Moria sat at the head of the counsel table. Inuyasha and group on one side, Sesshomaru on the other. It was very quiet. Moria opened her eyes. "I think this is going well, hm?"

"No offense Moria, but I'd perfer not to be here." Sesshomaru's voice was soft. The air about him, mocking Inuyasha.

The demoness's head nodded slightly. "However any of you may feel, there is a problem here."

Inuyasha glared. "It's called Sesshomaru."

"I'd watch where I point fingers, half demon." He was calm, though his anger was there below the surface.

"Gentlemen." Moria glanced at the two. "Akumo and Amato behave better then the two of you."

Inuyasha huffed.

"Now on to the real problem." Moria commented. "This demon, did anyone get a good look at them?" Silence followed.

"Why would a demon attack us?" Lilth's figure was small when sitting next to Sesshomaru. "There are children here."

"The demon wasn't after anyone." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Who ever it was, they somehow knew that the jewel shards were here."

"That demon didn't look like a puppet for Naraku."

Lilth looked up. "That sorry soul for a demon wouldn't dare come back after what Rina and Sesshomaru did."

"He does what he pleases." Miroku said with resentment. He too felt the wrath Naraku; whatever he is.

Inuyasha's attention was adverted to the statement made by Lilth. Kagome noticed this and nudged him. "Inuyasha?" There was a burning in his eyes that worried her so. "Inuyasha?"

"How do you know Rina?!" Anger apparent.

Lilth was going to comment but Sesshomaru stopped her. "That really is no concern of yours, now is it?"

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat, pulling out Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru stood, his gold eyes narrow.

"Gentlemen." Moria's voice remained calm. "There are matters here which are more important then the two of you starting something." She sighed. "Can't we just get along?"

"Not with the likes of him." Inuyasha growled.

A smirk came to the older dog demon's lips. "Why don't you leave then. I'm sure you've over stayed your welcome."

"Why don't you leave." Inuyasha spat back.

"Stop!" The room went silent. Moria's hands kept the two apart. "Everyone is welcome, if the fighting can remain at a minamum." There was a threat within her placid tone.

"What about the jewel shards?" Sango went on after the tension cleared some. "The demon's sure to show again. A plan would be good to have when they return."

Lilth nodded. "Sango's right, mother."

"Where are we to find fighters?" Moria questioned. "We have the basics, but I admit these people are not the fighting type."

"Then it's good we arrived when we did."

All eyes turned to the door. Chi, Mana, Saige, Bakin, and Baiko were standing in the doorway. Ayano was behind them with an apologetic smile on her features.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do have copyrights to my story plot, theme, characters, etc. Please ask to borrow. Thanks Romi 

Chapter Ten

* * *

Akumo walked through the woods, his steps silent as they moved along the crisp ground. The run had calmed him greatly, though he didn't plan on going back anytime soon.

The sound of one of the waterfalls from the mountain was close at hand. It was here that his mother brought him when he was younger. Their secret place. If one knew the way, they could find it, but for the most part it was a secluded area.

As a child, Rina would bring him to the waterfall. She said it was one of the things that would calm him completely. As he got older, he'd meditate on one of two rocks to which the water fell on. The left was his, the right was his mother's.

He had planned to do the same today, but an unwanted guest stopped him in his tracks.

The attacker from the day before was sitting cross-legged facing toward the small pond. From a quick observence it would seem that the demon was sleeping.

"It's peaceful here." Her voice rang out. "Come often?"

Akumo glared at her.

"No need to raise your anger." She opened her eyes but kept her back to him. "I'll leave if you'd like."

He stood there a moment. It seemed that the assailant was comfortable. "No that's alright." She was wearing the same garments as from their first encounter. He moved closer, she seemed friendly enough.

"What's your name?"

Pupil-less eyes glanced up at the kid. "I'm not sure." Naraku told her to never provide her name, save unless she wants to get killed.

Akumo sat, his expression wondering. "You don't have a name?"

She shook her head.

"Why attack the village, we're innocent enough." He watched her, confliction crossing her face. "Never mind. Don't worry about it."

* * *

The table had six chairs added to it; Chi, Mana, Saige, Bakin, Baiko, and Kantari. Ayano decided to stay out of the dicussion.

The talk quieted as Moria stood. "Seeing as it seems our own little force is here, we can continue."

Chi nodded. "After the battle, we went our own ways. Saige found us with her powers. What she has to say, I believe you'll find interesting and unsettling."

Saige, with her clear pupil-less brown eyes took the stage. "Rina's grave has been disturbed." She ignored the shocks among the table. "From the feel of the energy left behind, this demon knew what he was doing."

"Do you know who it is?" Miroku questioned.

"It has something to do with your jewel shards."

"This is Naraku's doing." Mana added somberly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?"

"But the demon that attacked us, it wasn't any of Naraku's clones." Kagome argued.

Saige held no expression. "He's kicked it up a notch. This matter hits hard on all of us. So he's using the situation against us."

Sesshomaru was listening intently. The puzzle pieces slowly fitting together.

"Naraku's lost any battle he's had against us. What weapon could he possibly have?" Sango chimed in.

"The only one he needs to destory every one of us in here." Chi noted. "What better way to get the shards then to use a strong weakness."

Saige nodded. "The grave was empty."

Inuyasha's eyes widened more. "Rina?!"

* * *

The two were quiet as their walk through the woods moved away from the waterfall and village.

"How about, Moriko?"

She blinked. "For what?"

Straight, clean, white teeth shown as a grin appeared on the boy's face. "For your name."

"Huh?" She asked bewildered.

"You don't have a name. And I found you here in the woods. Moriko would fit perfect."

"Moriko." Quietly she said the name. "Forest child." She looked down at her small companion. He seemed content with his progress. "Alright." Confidence, not a strong hold in her voice.

"Do you live close by?" He waited until silence continued. "Moriko?"

She knew Naraku would be angry if anything was revealed. He wouldn't hurt her much because she was his strongest weapon, yet she couldn't lie to a child. "Here and there, I suppose."

Blue/gold eyes lightened dispite the try for control. "Your a traveler then."

Moriko nodded and tried for her best smile.

"But why," How could he put it without sounding harsh. "take those things from Kagome."

"The shards?"

Akumo shrugged.

"For survival." At least it wasn't a full blown lie.

"Hm." Akumo looked up to the sky. It was close to noon or after. If he wasn't present for lunch a search team would be assembled. Relunctantly he stopped and looked up at the fully covered demoness. "I have to go now Miroko. If I'm not back, they'll start to get worried."

She turned to him. Her eyes emtionless, but there was something just below the surface. A familiarity of sorts. "Alright. I too should part and make my way back." A hand stretched out to her. Unconsciously she placed hers in his.

"Until next time." With a final glance, he was off.

She waited for him to be out of range. "Kanna."

"A strange boy. Your taken by him." Kanna tilted her head slightly. "Hm, Moriko?"

She glared at the mirror child. "Just playing with time, is all."

Kanna watched as she walked past. Then she glanced toward the way Akumo had went. When she was satisfied that he wasn't going to appear again, she herself disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned against the siding of his provided dwelling. He watched as Rin engaged with Amato, Hanae, and several of the other children. He was reminded again of something Rina said to him long ago.

_/You don't like people in general, do you?/_ Her expression held no judgement. _/Yet you seem to hold some things very protectively./_ Her nose crinkled as she made a face. _/Perhaps the great Sesshomaru isn't as elusive has he'd like the audience to think, hm?/_ Blue eyes danced with humor as they glanced up at him. _/Maybe there's some caring within that demeanor of yours?/_

Sesshomaru came to, just as Lilth walked next to him. "Rina was proud of them." Her blue eyes looked out among the playing. "They grew up learning to make their own decisions. To walk their own path."

He was silent. What could possibly be said.

"The twins think a lot of you." Lilth gave a quick glance. There was a flicker of care but it disapated quickly. "Rina provided them with many stories."

Hanae tripped and fell to her hands and knees. Rin, closes to the infant, ran to her. Amato was soon behind. Checking them both out.

Lilth's eyes warmed. "She said you were good at this game."

"What game."

"The ability to hide and lock feelings away. As if they never exsisted."

"Because they don't." Sesshomaru stated factly. Why, then, was he standing here talking in the first place?

Lilth looked down. "Is that how your able to deal with Rina's passing after hearing about it so soon? As if it happens everyday?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look at her. "It does happen everyday."

Blue eyes gazed up suddenly. She was astonished at his coldness. Surely Rina had made up a different view of this demon to put her family at ease. This was not the Sesshomaru Rina explain of to them. One who was kind though rough around the edges.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but find that he regretted those words. As blue eyes, full of emotion, looked up into his own gold eyes. For a moment Rina passed through his memory. Why was it so hard for him to let her go?

"Aku-mo!" Hanae exclaimed.

Sesshomaru shook his mind clear. Lilth had walked away, over in the direction of Amato's twin.

She bent to examine him. "Feeling better now?"

"I was fine before."

"Of course." Lilth nodded, ignoring his attitude. "My mistake."

For a moment Akumo stared at Sesshomaru. He saw no feelings in the gold orbs of the older demon. "Just as well." He commented to himself.

"Akumo come on." Rin called from behind him. She was holding Hanae's hand as they and the rest of the children ran from the 'it' person.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting silently. Thoughts racing through his head. Naraku had definately gone too far this time. How was he suppose to get back the jewel shards if... He shook his head. What Saige and the rest said, it had to be false. Naraku didn't possess such power to wake the dead and use them as puppets.

"Inuyasha?" It was Kagome. "Everything alright?"

"The information has to be wrong." He commented sourly. "Rina would never fight for evil. Especially with the likes of Naraku."

She softened her chocolate brown eyes. "But what if what Saige says is true."

Inuyasha was defiant. "It can't be. I know Rina, she...she wouldn't..." His sentence trailed off.

Kagome looked down, giving a sigh. If Rina was alive, she'd go with everything she had to fight evil.

They both looked up when they heard Amato and the others.

"Akumo, wait." Amato, Hanae, and Rin were chasing after him.

Moria, Kantari, Sesshomaru, and Saige just happened to be passing through as the day became night.

"Easy there." Kantari commented. "Where's the fire?"

"She's not coming back." Akumo rushed out.

"Who?" Moria wondered if Rina's loss had finally reached its peak with the eldest son.

"Moriko." He followed the questioning faces. Inuyasha and Kagome silently joined. "The assailant from yesterday."

"You shouldn't worry yourself about that attacker." Saige's voice was level. "Let us deal with the situation."

"Moriko only took those shards so she can survive." He despertly tried to explain. "She's a traveler, that's all. I'm sure the only harm done was that she sold the jewels for money and food."

"Akumo," Moria glanced at the older demons. "Moriko, as you've said her name is, she's working for another demon. One who wants all the shards that Kagome has." She could see the distress in the young boy's eyes. "I'll take into consideration your obsevervations." She gave him a smile. "You're mother would be very proud of you, thinking of others like this."

He looked at her but said nothing.

"It's getting late. Why don't you boys go take care of Hanae and Rin. I'm sure they're hungry."

"Fine." Akumo said with displeasure in his voice. His three companions were already on their way to the main house.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait. It's a critical time for school works. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Tweleve

* * *

Naraku moved swiftly through the forest. He could feel the jewel shards that Kagome held. They were within his grasp. 

Tonight he will have Rina steal the rest of them as the town sleeps. Up ahead he noticed a small fire glowing.

Rina and Kanna were sitting by the fire. Kagura was off on the side.

"Where have you been?" He asked but didn't wait for any answers. "I have a job for you tonight."

"Yes master." She said simply. She eyed Kanna to see if the young girl would tell of the day's events. The black eyed demoness said nothing. Even Kagura was silent. Which was unusual.

"I want you to take the rest of the shards that human girl has." He continued. "Go though when they are sleeping. That would surely be a blow." He added with a slick grin.

* * *

Akumo was putting Hanae to bed when Amato walked in. He proceded to his cot and sat.

"You think I've lost it, don't you?" The dark purple hair of the older twin seemed black as the last of the sun's rays were giving in to night.

"Mother taught us to behave our own way. Establish our own path." Amato brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "She'd say that you did a good thing today."

Akumo gave a stiff nod.

Hanae looked up from her laying position with wide purple eyes. "Ma..." She giggled lightly. "Da.."

Akumo tensed.

Amato chuckled and smiled. "I think Hanae agrees."

The infant smiled. "A-ku-mo." She giggled again. "A-ma-to."

He looked at her; making a face, she laughed harder.

Amato jumped up and moved over to her crib.

"Ma!" She said loudly. "Ri."

"That's right. Ma is Rina." He smiled. "Ri-na, can you say it."

Hanae enjoyed the attention. "Da."

"Da?"

"Go to bed, Hanae."

Amato looked at his twin. "I thought we were on Ma? Now Da. She's going the wrong way, if we're doing the alphabet."

Akumo rolled onto his bed. He laid on his back, eyes closed.

Amato sat on the edge of his. "She isn't coming back, is she Akumo?" Gold eyes stared intently out the window. The stars began to show their light. "Mother's really gone." His brother didn't answer. "Funny, we were all playing only three months ago." He glanced at Hanae. She was fast asleep. "Goodnight." With a breath, the candle beside him was out.

Akumo sighed deeply.

_/Remember, even if I'm away I'm always with you Akumo. Just think of the things we do together and you'll never forget./_

"I won't forget." He whispered. "I promise."

* * *

Rina moved stealthly between the houses. Everyone seemed to be sleeping. Some of the dwellings were empty, which meant that there was a group somewhere. Hopefully this task would be an easy one. 

The house she deemed Kagome's was dark. Perhaps no one was inside. The second window on the left side belonged to the master room. This is where she'll find the remaining jewel shards.

Slowly the window was opened. Once inside she glanced quickly for any signs of life. The building was empty. However there were no jewel shards either. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Naraku will not be happy when she returned with this report. He'll scowl and curse, then come up with a new plan; maybe.

She made it back through the window efficently. Noiselessly it was closed. She got past two houses before a voice stopped her.

"A traveler normally doesn't strike twice in the same place." Sesshomaru stepped from the shadows. "Unless something in particular has gained their attention."

"As you can see," She held out her hands. "I have stolen nothing."

"Where are the shards." Kagome yelled from the roof to the next house. Her bow steady in her hands.

"I gave them away." The humor was lost.

Inuyasha came from the side. "We'll just have to get them back." He unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

She stood her ground. "You shouldn't fight with trembling hands." A dagger flew by her, embedding itself in the siding of a house.

Kagome let an arrow go, missing it's target as she disappeared. Suddenly she became unbalanced. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

Miroko held the remaining jewels. "This is too easy."

Sango threw her boomerang.

With one crack of her whip, Miroko cut the huge weapon in half.

Miroku was in the process of undoing his hand when Naraku's insects appeared.

Inuyasha clentched his teeth. This was Naraku's doings.

Kantari threw another dagger. It missed flesh but did manage to cut the back of the face mask.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Lavender hair cascaded down her back. The near half moon providing perfect highlights.

Moriko frowned. "That won't do."

Unlike some of the others, Sesshomaru didn't make a sound. His eyes may had widened at first, but they returned to their normal stance. Her hair was longer then he remembered.

"R-Rina?" Inuyasha stepped forward; Tetsusaiga changing back.

Purple eyes stared back at him. How did he know her name?

"Fire Star."

Five balls of flames charged Moriko. She held out her left hand. The fire disapated before her.

"Ice Thorns."

She shook her head. Using the fire power provided, the ice melted quickly.

Bakin and Baiko looked at eachother.

* * *

Akumo saw the fire, before he heard the attack. He was up and outside by the time Bakin called on his element. Amato came out slowly behind him, yawning.

"What's going on?"

"Moriko." Akumo sprinted. "Moriko!"

All eyes turned to the boy. His blue/gold eyes worried. "Stop, you can't attack her. She's done nothing wrong."

This could have giving her time to leave, but her feet wouldn't move.

He halted by Sesshomaru. "Don't attack her."

"But Akumo." Kagome explained. "She took the rest of the jewel shards."

He looked up at her. "Why?" His voice quavered.

She could feel the tightening of her heart. Naraku was watching close by. "I do as my master bids me." Her voice was sad.

"But Moriko..." His attention was drawn to her lavender hair. "M-mother?" Instictively he moved closer.

Sesshomaru stopped him. The second one was behind them. "She isn't your mother." His tone was grim. "A clone of Naraku's to unguard simpletons."

Moriko jumped down, landing several feet from Sesshomaru. "I am no clone, be sure of that." She looked at the boys as feathers surrounded her.

"Mother, no!" Akumo yelled. Sesshomaru held him back. Amato was stunned to stillness.

* * *

The room was silent. Inuyasha paced impatiently. Kagome held the bottle necklace that contained the remaining shards. She concluded that Rina had left it behind because of her sons.

"I can't understand it!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. Several pairs of eyes turned to him. "Naraku couldn't have known where Rina was buried. That demon has to be a clone."

The twins looked up, Amato speaking first. "You know where our mother lies?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha from across the room. Her eyes sending him a message to think before speaking.

"He was her last image." Sesshomaru commented boringly.

"You were with our mother?" Young gold eyes held mixed emotions.

Inuyasha looked over at the kid. "I...uh...we..." He stampered.

Miroku interupted him, addressing Sesshomaru. "How do you know this?"

Sesshomaru was going to say 'I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you' but Akumo spoke first.

"He's our father. It's his job to know, isn't it?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, eyes fixed on his half brother. Kagome watch Inuyasha. Akumo looked at Sesshomaru. Amato looked at Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku looked between the two.

"What!?" He spoke in a small, quiet, tight lipped voice. It all made sense. The familiar gold eyes. The attitude. If anything he felt more betrayed by Rina then any of them.

Sesshomaru stood. "I don't have time for this."

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from it's sheath.

"Is something wrong?" Moria stood slightly.

"How dare you." Inuyasha's teeth were clenched. "Rina was my best friend."

"Don't give me that." His tone was light, but quiet serious. "You couldn't get passed Kikyo. Even now that priestess haunts you." Gold eyes narrowed, glaring at the half demon. "There's no use in chasing something that's of no consideration."

Tetsusaiga was gripped harder. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Gentlemen." Moria's voice rose. "As much as this reminds me of the younger years, there's still a problem here."

"How are we to get the shards back?" Sango, who had been quiet, spoke. "If the demon is Rina, this makes our situation delicate."

"That demon isn't my mother. She'd die before siding with evil." Akumo's voice held determination. "I'll find whoever is doing this and kill them with my bare hands."

"Akumo you can't. That's not the way to go this time."

"This time?" Kagome's eyes rose. Her gaze met with Inuyasha's.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait. It's been a busy couple of months. Well here's another chapter, hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

"Where are THEY!" Rina griminced at the harsh words of her 'master.' "I specifically TOLD you to bring them to me! NO matter what!" The hand print across her face turned a bright red. Kagura and Kanna watch in astonishment. Never before had they seen Naraku so angry.

He paced along the fire's edge. "We will get the rest of those jewel shards."

* * *

"Lilth why must we always leave when the conversations are getting good?"

"Because the adults don't want us bugging around." Akumo answered sarcastically.

Blue eyes held sympathy as Lilth put them to bed. "They need time and quiet. It may get difficult."

* * *

The room was silent again. Inuyasha was finally coaxed to sitting down. "What did Amato mean by 'not this time.'?" Miroku questioned, looking around the room. Many of the Ryusaki members were gazing down, or off in some other direction.

Moria sighed. "Nothing really. Just a small incident."

"I guess you know something about that huh?" Inuyasha shot in Sesshomaru's direction, off sidingly.

He glared at him, saying nothing.

"Akumo seems so sweet. Alittle confused." Sango observed. "It had to be more then just a incident to get him that upset."

"Perhaps Amato was just exaggerating." Kagome glanced around hopeful.

"If only he was." Ayano's soft voice starlted some of them. She had been so quiet since the arrival of everyone.

Moria eyed her. "It's nothing. Honestly."

"Naraku is a dangerous demon, Moria." Inuyasha commented. "If Akumo is capable of what is said..."

Dark lavender eyes met with purple eyes. Sighing, she gave in. "Tell them Kantari. You know it best."

He nodded, taking the floor with an intent listening audience. "Rina had a cottage a couple miles south of here. Father's health was poor during a winter four years ago. Being who she was, Rina traveled back and forth, kept on her feet all season."

_-flashback-_

_"Daughter I wish you'd rest some."_

_Rina giggled. "I'm fine mother. Besides father's making progress. If I keep up he'll be fine before the season's over."_

_Moria rose her brows. "What about you, hm? That child will be born in the beginning of the next season. With you traveling all this distance and using all your strength..."_

_"We'll be fine." She interupted. "Honestly mother."_

_-end of flashback-_

"My sister had always been strong. She got very sick, though, toward the ending of the winter season." Kantari continued. "The baby was small when she was born, but she was healthy. After a week with her, Rina insisted that she was fine and for mother come back to help around here again." He paused momontarily. Everyone was still listening.

"It was three weeks after, Amato and Akumo were fixing the gardens and fields for the summer harvest. Rina was still sick so she stayed in the house and tended to Mara."

"Mara?" Inuyasha rose his brows, glancing at his half brother. He noticed the quick expressions and realized suddenly that Sesshomaru was never told this story.

Ignoring him, Kantari went on. "It was a beautiful day, so Rina opened the door to let fresh air in. She wrapped Mara up snuggly and fixed her around her back. Because of her frailness, Rina hadn't regained much of her demon strength back." He stopped. This time to get his voice controlled. "Amato was running frantically and above the tree tops I could see smoke." He took in a shaky breath, letting it out in the same manner. "When we reached the cottage, most of it was in flames."

_-flashback-_

_"Amato go find your mother, brother, and sister. I'm going to try and put this out."_

_The young demon boy ran in the direction of the forest._

_After an hour or so, Kantari managed to get the fire to a smothering smoke. The cottage remains were charcoaled. He looked around, wondering where the others could be. Amato had run toward the woods, so he followed._

_Blood appeared near an enterance way, and from the way the ground was situated, someone had been dragged. He picked up his pace, searching fiercely._

_-end of flashback-_

"I found them at the edge of a shallow pool. Akumo was holding Rina, begging her to wake. Amato was rocking Mara slowly."

"Is that why the boys are so protective of Hanae?" Kagome asked sadly. "Something happened to Mara?"

"There was nothing I could do." Moria added regretfully. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "Rina held her little girl until the end. By morning, Rina had went under also. Akumo was so angry, no one knew where he had disappeared to for two days. When he got back and saw Rina's state, he confessed to her that he had killed several of the attackers."

"How, he doesn't know." Kantari picked up. "Even to this day he claims that he saw them and when he came to, five of them were dead."

Sango's gaze was down. She knew what was like to loose those she loved dearly.

Sesshomaru stood. He muttered something and walked out. Inuyasha sneered at him until he was close. Behind the cold, unforgiving eyes, he saw feelings he never thought Sesshomaru held, let alone show; fear, distress, sadness, even anger.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Lilth closed the door quietly behind her. The air was chilled, winter was close at hand. She noticed Sesshomaru walking absentmindly toward her. "Everything alright?" Her soft voice held concern.

Sesshomaru paused, weighing the options. "How are they?" He indication was to the boys.

Lilth gave a small smile. "They're survivalist."

With that he stepped away.

Inuyasha watched the transaction. Then wandered over to Lilth.

"What happened in there?" She asked. "I've never seen him like this before."

Inuyasha regarded his brother. That makes two of us, he thought. There was something different about Sesshomaru. Through his actions, Inuyasha figured that this was his first encounter with the news. Was it possible that he didn't know about Mara? Even more bewildering, had Sesshomaru really fallen in love with Rina?

Inuyasha left Lilth and now stood behind Sesshomaru. "You were never told about that incident, were you?." The older demon remained quiet. He leaned against a tree. There was a slight breeze. "They remind me of Rina. There's a lot of her in them; the twins and Hanae."

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's voice was sharp, but held none of the unusal bite.

"Just trying to figure it all out. Like your doing, I suppose." He stood oddly, wondering what to say. "How'd you know I was the last one to see Rina?"

Sesshomaru pushed off the trunk. "You heard Akumo. I make it my job to know."

Inuyasha gave him a look as he began to walk away. "That doesn't answer my question." He fell in step with Sesshomaru.

"You don't believe him?"

"Yes." Inuyasha quickly stated. "But I think that Akumo, and the rest, only know half the story."

Sesshomaru slowed his steps. "I knew nothing of Mara. Therefore, only half the story is known to me aswell."

"But how did you know I was the last one with Rina?" He waited for an answer. It was apparent after a while that he wasn't going to receive one. "Alright. I was the last one with Rina." He looked down as they continued to walk. "I buried her myself; under the tree that was there in our childhood." A sigh escaped tight lips. "I couldn't protect her like I always promised." He was reflective. "She was so independent. Always knew the right way of things." A curse for Naraku whispered through his gritted teeth.

"I was called. A message came to me through loose mouths; but I got the idea."

Inuyasha tried to hide his surprise. Sesshomaru rarely, if never, told emotions out loud.

"It took a long time to finally arrive back here. I didn't know what she wanted then, and when I watched you dig that hole, I realized that that knowledge would remain as it is; anonymous." The bitter resentment in his voice was strong.

Inuyasha almost felt sorry for him. This was Sesshomaru though. "What should we do when Rina attacks again?"

"The shards do not concern me; neither does the fight."

"What?!" He jumped in front of the older demon. Gold eyes staring into gold eyes. "If you love Rina even just a little then it does involve you. This whole thing involved you thirteen years ago."

"Love is over rated." Sesshomaru brushed past him. "I was out of this two and a half years ago."

Inuyasha watched him disappear in the barren woods.

"Do you think he meant what he said?"

If he was suppose to be startled by her presense, he wasn't. Though he knew that Lilth stay by the house, she could hear their conversation. Cats have excellent hearing.

"I'll kill him with my bare hands if did."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait you guys. I've been busy. Enjoy. By the way, I got this chapter idea from the third Inuyasha movie. Which is probably my favorite of the four.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. A strong demonic feeling with in her. "Inuyasha!"

"I don't know." Amato shrugged at Sango's question. "I never really worried about why she doesn't speak often." He looked up at her. "Is it unusual?"

"Inuyasha!"

Sango lifted herself and opened the door. "Kagome? Something wrong?"

"There's a strong force headed this way."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Several of the village women and children who were in the field at the north enterance began to hastily run back. Some screamed, fearful of the lightening that suddenly appeared along with the darkening skies.

The Ryusaki house emptied, everyone looked around.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "This is it."

* * *

Four shards is power enough, but eight - now there's energy. What it takes a demon to learn and fullfill in years is minamized to a couple of hours, if not minutes.

This feeling, it was something else. She wanted more. He made her want more and told her where she could find more if she wanted it. An addiction of pure bliss drove her to madness. That was why she was speeding through the air to the village where Kagome held the last shards of the Shikon Jewel. She slowed considerably as the Northern hill came into view.

There was a line of weapons ready when she gazed down the valley. A smirk appeared on her thin lips. "Well, is this all for me? A simple demon?"

Inuyasha gripped his sword tightly. Was he capable of attacking his friend? He couldn't do it against Kikyo, so many years ago. Nor against Kagome when she had been under Menomaru's spell.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was a whisper as she moved behind him. "There's eight jewel shards housed within her. What are we going to do?"

"Rina!" Moria called to her. "Rina we don't want hurt you. Please Rina."

Emotionless eyes turned to the older cat demon. "Rina? There is no Rina here. She's gone now." Energy flared around her.

* * *

_/Your father once asked you,/_ A voice came to him. _/if you had someone to protect./_ The imagine tilted her head. _/You said that you didn't have a use for it. That it was a waste of time. All you wanted were the swords...and power. Do you remember?/_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he continued to walk through the forest.

_/The feel of life. You won't let it get close./_ The imagine floated down in front of him. _/You looked up to your father, until he died to save the woman he loved and your brother./_

"Hm." A growl emitted from his throat.

_/He needs you Sesshomaru. Together you are equal. That is why your battles with him come out in a stalemate./_

He glared at her; the faint image of a half demon. "I will have nothing to do with him. He is the reason I don't have the ultimate power."

She giggled. _/Oh Sesshomaru, such hatred./_ Her hand outlined his cheek, softly. _/Your father loved Izayio. He did what was necessary to protect the three of you. Would you, too, not risk your life for your wife and children?/_

"Do not preach to me." He pushed past her ghost figure. She watched him walk a little farther before something called to her. With a last glance from her tired eyes, she was gone.

* * *

"Akumo, they're losing out there. Mother's too strong for them."

"That's not her. She wouldn't do this to us. She loves us."

Amato stared at his brother. Hanae was restless, but quiet, in his arms.

"We have to help."

"No." Amato commented. "We were told to stay here."

Akumo looked down, his voice was soft. "It's for her Amato. Everything she's taught us. Her memory." He faced his twin, placing hands on his shoulders. "She wouldn't want to be used like this."

Amato was silent for a long time. "Alright." His voice held more determination then his eyes shown. "What do you want to do?"


End file.
